A New Teacher
by Writerbitch92
Summary: A new English teacher arrives to Brittany's class.


Pairing: BramRating: MWarnings: underage, smut, omega!verse/a/b/o dynamics, g!pNotes: Holy crap 1800 words of smut. Enjoy

* * *

Brittany was doodling in her notebook as the whole class waited for their new English teach to arrive. It was the beginning of the school year. The last teacher decided to retire after she found her mate and went to have a million babies. Which that wasn't completely unseen. Most of the other teachers were older already having had their own kids and wanted to get back into the work force. She didn't even look up with Figgins' secretary led the new teacher into the room. She knew that everyone around her was smelling the room trying to figure out the gender of the new teacher.

She looked up at the guy. He looked like a beta or maybe even an Alpha just from his build. His blonde hair fell into his face as he stood in the front of the room. His suit didn't fit him as well as it could and he looked uncomfortable in it. He looked young probably just out of college with their teaching degree. She smelled Beta from him as he started to introduce himself. Sam Evans, a former student at McKinley. And even graduated from Ohio State. The poor guy was never going to leave.

Brittany went back to her doodling as he ran call and raised her hand when he called her name. He then came around and started to hand out a syllabus. When he came up to her desk she was able to get a better whiff of his scent. It wasn't that of a beta. Mr. Evans smelled of an Omega. But, not an ordinary omega smell. This was sweeter, so much sweeter. Brittany was glad for her special spanks because she popped a knot as soon as that sweet smell came over her. She couldn't stop a moan that escaped her lips.

"Are you okay Miss?" Brittany watched as his pupils grew as she started to smell arousal on him. He must have had the same reaction as she did.

Brittany nodded quickly and looked down at the papers that he handed out. Sam went back to handing out the papers trying to ignore his own arousal and then went back to the front of the room and started to teach the class.

Brittany was so happy this was the last class of the day and Coach Sue would understand if she didn't arrive at practice. Alpha females were more on the rare side and Sue was the same as her. Sue was the only one in the school besides the nurse that knew that she was an alpha. Everyone thought that she was a beta. She wasn't aggressive or as forward as alphas were. She kept her knot a secret except to Santana and Quinn who were her two best friends. And she had even helped Santana when her heats hit but Santana decided that she more liked beta girls.

Brittany didn't look back up at her teacher until the bell rang. She waited until all the other students left and she finally got out of her seat, leaving her things on her desk.

"Mr. Evans?" Sam looked up from his desk as she got closer. God, she noticed how big his mouth was. She wondered if he'd be able to take her knot inside his mouth too.

"Oh, Miss. Pierce. How can I help you?" Sam could smell that Brittany was aroused and he couldn't help but get hard and could feel the fact that he was starting to produce slick. It was inappropriate for this to be happening in front of a student.

Brittany moved closer and pressed her nose to his neck and took a deep breathe. Sam, he smelled like any normal omega that wasn't mated. But, something extra sweet. Like sugar that she just wanted to eat all up.

"Y-you smell so good," She rubbed her nose against his skin.

A shudder ran down Sam's back as his mind was telling him to submit to his student. This was his mate. He could already feel his heat starting. Omegas were usually on suppressants until they found their mates. And the smell of their mate breaks through the chemicals and made them go into their first heat. But, this was one of his students. It couldn't be right.

"M-Miss please stop," Sam got up and took a big step back. He was trying to ignore how his body reacted to the closeness of the Alpha.

Brittany growled and said, "Kneel," Sam's knees hit the ground hard as he obeyed the order.

She moved over and in front of his as her eyes roamed over his body. Her alpha part of her mind was taking over and she wanted to praise her omega for listening to her so easily.

"Good little omega," Brittany tiled Sam's head up with a finger so he would look her in the eye. Brittany was a sophomore but schools had been teaching students about their dynamics and bodies since middle school.

Omegas and alphas were given extra, different classes so they could learn what to do once they found their mates.

"Yes, Miss." Sam felt so good with the praise from the younger girl.

Brittany moved down bending at her knees and pushed Sam's hair back and pressed her lips against his bigger yet soft ones. They both moaned at the contact. Brittany felt restricted in her spanks and she could smell Sam in the air. He whimpered as she pulled away from the kiss moving forward with her wanting to continue it.

"P-please," Sam almost begged. His heat was coming quickly and he wanted his alpha's dick so badly.

Brittany grabbed his chair and turned it to the side and sat down facing Sam who was still kneeling on the floor after she slipped out of her pleated skirt.

"I want your mouth," Brittany was getting loss in the smell of Sam's heat and she was so hard in her panties.

Sam shuffled closer on his knees quickly and mouthed at the bulge between her legs getting the material wet. Brittany tugged his head up by his hair enough so she could pull down her spanks and panties so her cock can bounce up and touch her stomach. Her knot could already be seen at the base.

Her hand moved down from his hair to cup her face. "I'll get to that slutty hole once you get me nice and wet. Though I bet I won't need it"

Sam moved his head enough to suck her thumb into his mouth and Brittany bit back a moan as she pulled the digit out of his mouth.

Sam didn't need prompting as he wrapped his big lips around her cock and sunk down taking most of her impressive length.

"Fuck," Brittany bucked her hips once and then tried not to again. But did notice that her omega didn't gag.

Her dick felt in heaven in Sam's mouth and she couldn't wait to slip inside his ass. Sam's tongue ran along her length as his head bobbed up and down keeping good suction.

Her hips thrusted up as he moaned, the vibrations running along her whole body. She grabbed him by the hair again pulling him off her cock. "I want to come inside you. Take off your clothes and up on the desk."

"Yes Miss," Sam licked his lips where there was precum and then stripped quickly, too warm in his clothing and then he laid back on the desk in front of Brittany as she turned her chair back around.

"So beautiful." Her hands ran up his thighs spreading them. His little cock was hard and she could see his dripping hole just waiting for her cock.

She spread his checks with her hands as she licked against the entrance and gave quickly to her touch. She moaned against the taste of his slick. In front of her Sam's eyes were close and was clawing at the desk. She dove in her tongue entering up licking up his juices and moaning against his skin. He tasted so good and just made her harder.

"P-Please Miss," Sam begged. He needed her dick so badly it was starting to hurt.

Brittany moaned as she heard him beg and she stood up and pulled her cheer top and sports bra off. "Going to fuck you so hard." Her hand wrapped around her spit click cock and guided it into Sam's hole. She almost came right there as she bottomed out. He was so tight and wet around her.

Sam cried out as she thrusted in. "M-Miss yes."

Brittany leaned over and kissed him roughly. Her breasts being pressed against his chest as she started to move. He felt so good around her dick.

Sam tried to move back against her as her pace picked up quickly. Her knot already starting to inflate and press against his prostate.

Brittany broke the kiss and licked at the sweat that was on the base of his neck. "Mine!" She growled as she fucked him harder. Slicks was being pushed out as she thrusted and soaked the desk that they were on top of. The school probably would have to get rid of it.

"Yours!" He moaned loudly as he was close just needed her knot all the way.

Brittany bit the side of his neck right where the scent glands sat as her knot became big enough to catch his whole and tie them together as she started to come filling him with his her cum.

Sam cried out at the bit and came too. His little cock coming while his whole clenched down around her knot.

Brittany let go of his skin and panted against his neck. She was still coming and knew they would be tied for at least 30 minutes.

"Fuck," She looked up to his face with a smile. "That was so good."

Sam just nodded still dazed but satisfied from his heat for at least a couple of hours.

Brittany wrapped her arms around him and moved back to sit on the chair again and Sam whimpered as her knot pulled on his hole as they moved. But settled on her lap.

"I'm sorry." She kissed his cheek.

Sam shook his head, "Feels so good right now." He was completely lost not even remembering that they were at the school anymore.

"Hmm good," She nuzzled his cheek and then licked the bite mark she left on his neck.

As soon as Brittany softened enough she pulled out of Sam. "We should get dressed. And we can go to my place. My parents aren't home."

Sam felt their mix of juices start to already slip out as he stood up on shaky legs. _Parents. _Fuck that was right. His mind was clearer. Student, fucked, class.

"Shit," Sam quickly picked up his clothes throwing them on. "We have to go."

Brittany had only pulled her top on as Sam pulled her arm and rushed out of the classroom and quickly out of the building to his car.


End file.
